The Love That Never Lasted
by Twihard102
Summary: What wouldv'e happened if Edward never came back in New Moon? Will Jacob finally get a chance with Bella? *My version of New Moon, starts when Bella jumps* ON HOLD
1. He's gone

**A/N Hello I'm Twihard102 I have written one story for Twilight and this will be my second and I hope you enjoy. I re-wrote this because I started at the wrong place. Before the second line I got it out the book.**

**Prologue:**

Who knew that the one you thought loved you…would leave.

Then leave a hole in your chest the size of Texas.

But the only one who can fix it is the one who put it there in the first place.

But how can they fix it if they never came back.

* * *

Chapter one

_Bella's POV_The wind blew stronger now, whipping the rain into eddies around me. I stepped out onto the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it... waiting. "Bella." I smiled and exhaled. _Yes? _I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice- the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices.

"Don't do this," he pleaded._You wanted me to be human_, I reminded him. _Well watch me._"Please. For me." _But you won't stay with me any other way_. "Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes- making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day.I rolled up onto the balls of my feet. "No, Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.

I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool- feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring...And I flung myself of the cliff.

I screamed as I dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaration and not fear. The wind resisted, trying vainly to fight the unconquerable gravity, pushing against me and twirling me in spirals like a rocket crashing to the earth. _Yes! _The word echoed through my head as I sliced through the surface of the water. It was icy, colder than I'd feared, and yet the chill only added to the high.

I was proud of myself as I plunged deeper into the freezing black water. I hadn't had one moment of terror- just pure adrenaline. Really, the fall wasn't scary at all. Where was the challenge? That was when the current caught me. It felt like the waves were fighting over me, jerking me back and forth between them as if determined to share by pulling me into halves.I fought to keep my breath in, to keep my lips locked around my last store of oxygen. It didn't surprise me that my delusion of Edward was there. He owed me that much, considering that I was dying. I was surprised by how sure that knowledge was. I was going to drown. I was drowning.

"Keep swimming!" Edward begged urgently in my head. Where? There was nothing but the darkness. There was no place to swim to. "Stop that!" he ordered. "Don't you dare give up!" The cold of the water was numbing my arms and legs. I didn't feel the buffeting so much as before. It was more of just a dizziness now, a helpless spinning in the water. But I listened to him. I forced my arms to continue reaching, my legs to kick harder, though every second I was facing a new direction. It couldn't be doing any good. What was the point? "Fight!" he yelled. "Damn it, Bella, keep fighting."

Why?

I didn't want to fight anymore. And it wasn't the light-headedness, or the cold, or the failure of my arms as the muscles gave out in exhaustion, that made me content to stay where I was. I was almost happy that it was over. This was an easier death than others had faced. Oddly peaceful.I thought briefly of the clichés, about how you were supposed to see your life flash before your eyes. I was so much luckier. Who wanted to see a rerun, anyway?

I saw him, and I had no will to fight. It was so clear, so much more defined than any memory. My subconscious had stored Edward away in flawless detail, saving him for this final moment. I could see his perfect face as if he were really there; the exact shade of his icy skin, the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the gold glinting in his furious eyes. He was angry, naturally, that I was giving up. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils were flared with rage. "No! Bella, no!"My ears were flooded with the freezing water, but his voice was clearer than ever. I ignored his words and concentrated on the sound of his voice. Why would I fight when I was so happy with where I was? Even as my lungs burned for more air and my legs cramped in the icy cold, I was content. I'd forgotten what real happiness felt like

Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty current won at the moment, it shoved me hard against the ground. Wait. The ground? How deep was I? I can see the sun above me so I can't be that far. I looked up and saw the shore about fifteen feet from me, but it was too late. I was out of air and I had no more strength._Goodbye, my love. _I thought as I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

My lungs burned ferociously "Bella, please breath!" every time I tried to breath it seemed as if something kept getting in my way. I had no more fight left in me, so I stopped trying. Then a bunch of water started to climb up my esophagus and I instantly started to cough "Bella!" my eyes fluttered open and Jacob was crouched beside me.

**A/N I Hope you enjoyed and please stick with me, Twihard102**


	2. authors note

Sorry this is not an update I will be putting this story on hold until I finish my other story. I'm not as consistent with this story as I am with my other one.


End file.
